Two Hybrids Meet
by Danielle the Hanyo
Summary: Inuyasha meets Danny.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Danny Phantom or Inuyasha. Butch Hartman and Rumiko Takahashi do.**_

_AN: First off, about the title. Inuyasha can be considered a hybrid just as Danny can. Second off,this is my first crossover ever._

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hybrids Meet<strong>

Blue eyes met brown across the camp fire. Where a pair of dog ears would normally be perched swiveling around to catch the faintest sounds instead was a pair of human ears on the moonless night.

Inuyasha was confused. They had been battleling what this newcomer called ghosts earlier during the day. It was the closest they had ever come to losing a fight before. Only Miroku's spirit sutras had had any effect and there were simply too many enemies and too little sutras. Inuyasha had felt his youkai leaving him even before the sun had went down and he had turned human so when the familiar pulse came they all figured they were all as good as lost. Then just when they were about to give up hope a swirling green portal appeared and a strange boy with hair as white as Inuyasha's usually was came flying through clad in some strange tight black and white suit with a foreign white symbol on the chest.

The portal behind him closed once he had fully come out and the boy had taken one look at the situation before turning toward the spirits that were attacking and giving them such a beating as easily as if he were simply fighting normal people. After they had all received their beatings he pulled out a shiny metal container and puller off the lid encasing them all in a bright blue light before it sucked them all in.

Now while the appearance and fight were all shocking they were nothing compared to what the boy did next. Everyone gasped in shock as a bright white ring formed around his waist before splitting into 2 and one moved up while the other moved down replacing the strange warrior of earlier with a shy weak looking kid with midnight black hair and peircing ice blue eyes wearing clothes that looked similar to those that the boys in Kagome's time wear.

Danny Phantom or Fenton depending on what form he was in was what Kagome had managed to translate from him. Kagome was apparently taught english in this 'school' of hers, and from what she said he was American and therefore spoke english. Once she had realized that he spoke english the 2 had immidiately gone into conversation with Kagome speaking in a slow start stop way of broken english and Danny patiently listening before replying in a smooth and calming voice.

He would be stuck here for at least a week at best according to what Kagome translated from his confusing talk. After a bit of talking amongst the group they had agreed that he could travel around with them until it was time for him to leave. Until then he would have to tell them his story and explain everything they had not understood. He agreed but in return he wanted to know Kagome's story since he knew she was from modern times from the clothes that she wore.

_'He's like me.' _Inuyasha thought as he watched the boy from across the dancing flames of the fire. _'Only half human.'_

The being in question was hesitantly trying a fish that had been roasted by the fire while telling a story about one of his friends to Kagome who in turn was translating it into Japanese for the others.

Inuyasha couldn't help but think how this strange boy belonged neither to death nor life but instead was one of both and could easily switch between his living body and his spiritual one.

Inuyasha had found his story interesting but not as much as Kagome had. According to her this boy, Danny, was a hero in a foreign country known as America. She had also said how the rest of the world in her time knew nothing of Phantom being Fenton. How the world saw them as 2 different people. She explained to the inutachi how if anyone from her time had ever found out about it, then Danny would likely suffer a fate worse than death itself being trapped in some place called a lab and guarded by a youkai called a scientist who would put him through all sorts of horrible tests that would be excruciatingly painful.

"So...Danny?" Kagome began slowly in her heavily accented english.

Inuyasha perked up when he heard the boy hum in reply.

"Why... do-you... think your parents... won't accept you?" Kagome asked before turning her head to repeat the question to her friends so that they would all understand. Blinking he sat there for a minute and the others had started to think he wasn't going to answer while Kagome was silently panicking thinking she had said something wrong. After a few seconds he told her and Kagome relaxed and told the others what he had said.

"He says it's because his parents are ghost hunters." Kagome said and at the sight of her friends' confusion elaborated. "They're like taijiya Sango. It's their job to hunt ghosts down and they believe that all ghosts are nothing but evil memories of people that took form and exist only to harm others."

Upon hearing that Inuyasha felt sympathy for Danny.

* * *

><p>Almost a week had passed seeing as how tomorrow Danny would be leaving. Danny had been mildly surprised the next day and had given a bit of a shout when Inuyasha transformed at sunrise since he had only come after the sun had set and had therefore not been there to witness I nuyasha in his usual coloring and dog ears.<p>

Over the course of the few days Inuyasha had built up an immense amount of respect for Danny and considered him a friend if not a brother. Soon after the sun had rose the group plus Danny headed out to continue their journey in searching for the shards. By the end of the day Kagome had told Danny everything she knew about Inuyasha including the way he was often treated for being a hanyo. Danny didn't seem too surprized when he heard because he told Kagome how the humans and ghosts treated him and how if it weren't for his human-half he would be almost totally isolated. After a while a friendship seemed to form between the two hybrids and pretty soon they were almost inseperable. They no longer needed to speak to really understand each other either, a look in the eyes was all that was required and both were content with the silence that stayed between them.

_'A great friend.' _Inuyasha thought as his left ear twitched in the direction of his friend and he saw Danny's legs shift into a tail in what was probably a subconcious move.

When the last night that Danny would be in the feudal era or even in Japan finally rolled around the two had stayed up to watch over the others as they slept and to spend some time together before Danny left. Danny was sitting by the fire and watching the skies while Inuyyasha watched the flames themselves and in silence the two sat until dawn. When the sun rose up everyone started to wake up and just as everyone had gotten up a large swirling green portal opened up and a young ghost child came floating through draped in a purple cloak and carrying an intricate staff. Suddenly the young child shifted into a young man and adressed Danny.

"Daniel."

"Clockwork." Danny responded with a nod of his head before explaining to Kagome who the other ghost was.

"Are you ready to go home?" Clockwork asked Danny who again nodded before asking if he could say goodbye first.

"You may but keep in mind that this is not the last time that you will be seeing your friends." with that said the other ghost drifted into the portal and dissapeared.

Danny turned around and siad his individual goodbyes to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and even Kirara with Kagome translating as always before coming to a stop in front of Inuyasha and doing the last thing anyone would have expected. He hugged him and thanked him for being like an older brother to him.

"Oi! Don't you let anyone pick on you." Inuyasha said as Danny pulled away and Kagome again translated as that being her new job of the group.

"I won't" Danny shouted as he jumped through the portal not knowing who he would be seeing later on the other side.

The inutachi watched as their friend dissapeared into the portal before the portal itself evaporated and once it was gone Inuyasha made a silent promise to see his friend again someday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>'Come on come on.' Inuyasha thought impatiently as he tapped his foot. Kagome was in the bathroom fixing her make-up and Inuyashsa didn't want to be late. Afterall, he had waited actual centuries to see this friend again. Heck he had to wait centuries for this friend to even be born. Sango and Miroku were strpping their 10th child into his car seat. The others had all grown and were currently in Tokyo. Well everyone except their first son who was living Shang Hai and has been since 1870 and the twins who were in Italy. Sesshomaru had married Rin when she turned 18 and they had a daughter and son. Sesshomaru for all of his hatred of halfbreeds, had himself fathered 2 of his own.<p>

After the Shikon No Tama incident everyone had found that they didn't age and could heal what were once fatal to a normal human. The demons and those with demon blood in the group had found themselves to have an uncanny tolerance to reiki also. The entire group had moved in together after the first century to not only keep themselves from hurting from the loss of more loved ones that time always took, but also to avoid suspicion from not ever aging. The only one who had not been actually effected from the Shikon was Rin, who upon merrying Sesshomaru, naturally became immortal. Shippo and Kirara were also still with the group. Kirara was just the same as she was during their days searcching for the cursed jewel while the young kitsune was now a young man. Shippo was almost Inuyasha's height and was only short by 3 inches, 5 if you count his ears.

Inuyasha nervously fingered the metal band around his wrist. The bands were to be worn by all demons and hanyos to hide their supernatural appearances from the humans. With the bracelet on he appeared as he does on the night of the new moon. Kirara even had to wear a collar version of the bracelet, which made her look like a siamese. Inuyasha remembered how he had begrudgingly been forced to wear shoes in the 20th century and how he had been relieved with the invention of flipflops. Now wearing faded blue jeans and a red t-shirt Inuyasha suddenly longed for his comfortable fire-rat robe and to run bare foot on the feilds as fast he could without caring if people saw him or not. Walking over to Miroku who had also had trouble letting his robes and trademark colors go. The monk was wearing a purple t-shirt and black jeans coupled by his own pair of flops.

"Oi monk."

"Yes my furry eared friend?" The monk asked as he ticked his son.

"Tell me Sango already put her make-up on because if my nose wasn't telling me the opposite I would think Kagome died in there either that or fallen asleep. Why do they have to take so long anyways?"

"That my friend is a very good question to which neither of us will never know the answer to." The monk looked like he was about to say more but stopped when Kagome, wearing a blue skirt and a red t-shirt, and Sango, wearing black caprice and a lavender t-shirt, came into view. "Go get Shippo and Kirara while I convince that they have enough make-up on." Miroku whispered.

"Keh" Imuyasha muttered in reply as he went to get the other 2 demons and round them up into the SUV stretch.

* * *

><p>2 and a half hours later Inuyasha was immensly grateful for learning half a dozen different languages because it not only served as a convenience but also because it meant that he had a broader list of cuss words. How they had all crammed into the SUV stretch or not was beyond him. It wasn't for stlye or anything, they actually needed the size just to stay sane on trip like these. It also made Inuyasha extremely grateful for buying Idaho property back in 1849 because of how much shorter it made the trip and also because of how crowded Japan had become. They had 60 acres of land and nothing to do with it but enjoy it.<p>

Soon a sign came into view stating 'Welcome to Amity Park Home of Danny Phantom!' and Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk as they drove past it and into town. It took a while to find the street but finding the house was no problem what so ever with the huge Fenton Works sign on the house. After arriving Miroku parked the vehicle on the curb and the group unloaded Sango taking Daichi out of his car seat and Shippo Grabbing Kirara while Kagome latched onto Inuyasha'a arm. Miroku, leader as always led the way the steps but part aside for Inuyasha to knock on the door. After a moment a man in bright orange hazmat appeared before the doorway sporting a grin.

"Hey! Jack Fenton at your service. Have you seen any spooks around?" at their quiet no's Jack frowned before calling out loudly "Maddie we got company!" and dissapearing out of view. Almost right after he left he was replaced by a sleek small but sturdy woman in blue who reminded everyone of a taijiya and was smiling sweetly.

"Hello can I help you?"

Hesitating at first K agome spoke, "Umm, yes. Is Danny home?"

"Yes he is. Infact he just got back from spending the entire week at Tucker's. Can I ask your names and how you know my son?" She asked as she let them all in.

"Kagome, and this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, little Daichi, Shippo, and Kirara." Kagome said while pointing to each of her friends as she said their names. "We're friends of Danny's and we all met during a foreign exchange program."

Seeming satisfied with her curiosity abated Danny's mother smiled and loosened up a bit. "Well, he's in his room, first door to the right at the top of the stairs." She said pointing them towards the stairs.

The inutachi practically bounded up the stairs as Mrs. Fenton shook her head before continuing down to the lab. Upon arriving at the door however, Inuyasha's nose told him there was blood in the room, and not just any blood but blood with the strange scent that comes from being half ghost. Almost forgetting that Danny could take care of himself and that it was probably just a small cut Inuyasha had to restrain himself from knocking the door down and was just about to knock when a red headed girl came out. She had looked shocked about someone being so close to her and was just about to close the door with a snap to hide whatever was going on in the room when Danny stopped her.

"Inuyasha?" He asked carefully and when he received a keh in reply his face practically split in two. Turning to the red head who was apparently his sister Jasmine Danny spoke "Jazz these are the friends I was telling you about."

Letting them all in with Jazz following closely behind the group took in their surroundings. The room they were in was covered with NASA stuff and was painted blue. Inuyasha's nose turned him in the direction of a first aid kit lying open on the bed and the bloody cleaning cloth that had been used to clean the wound. It must have been a rather large gash to lose that much blood. "Sorry about that." Danny said as he started to clean up the mess. He rinsed the cloth out with the sink in his adjacent bathroom and turned it intangible to dry it off before cleaning up the rest of the kit. Not before everyone else had seen a look at the amount of blood he had lost though.

Inuyasha had understood enough to not ask since Danny had not been making a big deal of the wound to begin with but the rest of the group couldn't help but to gasp and ask if he was okay.

"Really you guys I'm fine." He assured them while a blush formed since he was clearly not used to attention. With a look to his sister who only glared in return because he was saying he was fine when he wasn't Danny shrugged but apparently had hurt something and ended up wincing. That wince was enough to put Kagome into nurse mode and once she entered that, nothing could stop her. Inuyasha knew because she had done the same thing to him for the past five hundred years. Next thing poor Danny knew Kagome was tugging at his shirt asking to see the wound which turned him so red Inuyashas thought he was about to pass out. Suddenly his sister, who had previously been in the corner near the window trying to stay out of the conversation, came up behind him and took the shirt off for him without asking. No one not even Inuyasha could hide their surprise when they took a look at his torso. He must have been in a major fight with someone pretty powerful or gotten cocky as he was known to do because his entire torso was covered in blood stained gauze that was wrapped tightly around to help keep the wound from opening up again and as Inuyasha suspected, to keep what ever broken bones he had from being moved out of place. After a few moments of silence Danny took his shirt back and put it on before trying to reassure them that he was fine and asking them if they could tell him how things were doing for them after 500 years. And so they all sat down and told them.

About an hour later Maddie came and asked the inutachi if they would stay for dinner to which they all replied yes. Pretty soon the smell of food came wafting up towards the room and they were all called down for dinner. Crowding around the table everyone managed to get themselves a spot to eat as Jack so kindly had gone and gotten them some spare chairs that were kept for family reunions or holidays at the household. On the table was a bowl of steamed vegetables, a plate piled high with steaks, and lastly, a basket with fresh hot rolls that sat waiting for them. Jazz handed out the dishes as Maddie handed out the silverware and Danny got out the drinks from the fridge without so much as wincing when his father slapped him across the back in what was meant to be a fatherly gesture but was done with too much force and would have sent a normal boy sprawling. After everything was set and the food was passed around everyone dug in.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for dinner Mrs. Fenton it was excellent." Miroku said, which made the woman blush, before going to help Sango strap their sleeping boy in. Shippo and Kirara had already said their goodbyes and were in the Back seats while Kagome was climbing into one of the middle seats where she and Inuyasha sat. The hanyo himself was currently standing next to the 'halfa' as he was called. Looking at the other they both nodded goodbye as it was already known that the Inutachi were only a state over and within easy flying distance for Danny should he ever need their help or want to visit.<p>

"If you ever need our help for anything just call or drop by." Inuyasha said before cooly walking back to the SUV.

"I will." Danny said as they drove off before he himself turned around and walked back up to his room.


End file.
